


Perfect Birthday

by kinkneal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Link pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkneal/pseuds/kinkneal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link spends his 18th birthday with Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Birthday

“I had such a great time, Link! Those rollercoasters were off the chain! What do you think? Was it a good way to ring in your adulthood?”

“You bet! I’m glad we could only afford two tickets because I only really wanted you there.” I let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of my head, as the red in my cheeks got darker and spread. All of my previous birthdays always included Rhett, but also at least 4 other people. Without the others, we were free to talk about what we wanted, use the tones we used in private, giggle uncontrollably at the lamest jokes, and maybe even share a kiss.

We’ve only ever kissed, and not too many times at that, but I always hope for another chance at it. The first time was on my 16th birthday and it has since become a tradition. He kissed me tonight on the ferris wheel when our car reached the top. He held my hand during the car ride home. I pretended to fall asleep on his shoulder just to get as close as possible and enjoy my birthday to the full extent. Rhett knew I was pretending but his parents were none the wiser.

Rhett invited me to sleep over. I always enjoy our nights spent together but this one is going to be special – I can feel it! His parents said goodnight after my air mattress was set up and we faked a few yawns until the door was completely closed. Right now, we are more than awake – still giddy from the perfect day and anxiously awaiting an even better night.

“I really did have a great time today, Link. Especially when we were up above the entire park. I’m sorry I kissed you without even asking, you just looked so perf-” I interrupt by giving _him_ a bold kiss. 

“You never have to ask to kiss me. I wish you kissed me more.” I’m speaking with a whisper because I’m sure his parents aren’t asleep just yet. Rhett’s responding in a louder whisper, one that sends his warm breath cascading over my lips. The closeness of our faces feels so intimate and natural. My eyes are gently closed and my eyelids feel too heavy to try to open them. He touches my lips with his, beckoning for a deeper kiss. 

I’ve never been so nervous – we have never used our tongues the few times we’ve kissed – but I confidently open my mouth a little wider for my tongue to make its way to his. This new sensation sends a shock through my bloodstream and I push myself into Rhett. I desperately want to feel closer to him and I’m welcomed with his strong arms wrapped around me. This is going so well and it feels too good to be a mistake but the pit in my stomach causes me to pull away.

I look down at him, his eyes are still closed and his lips are slightly open as if he hasn’t comprehended my absence. 

“Link. Why’d you stop?”

“I-I don’t know.” His arms are still wrapped loosely around me as I try to find some words. 

“I don’t know about you but I was really enjoyin’ that.”

“You were? I mean, weren’t you afraid we’d get caught?”

“No way, my parents are asleep and we are being quiet. ‘Sides, the door is locked anyway. Were you okay with it?” 

I nod my head. I’m more than okay with this; I want to kiss him again and again. “I’m nervous. I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve always wanted to know what it was like… to _really_ kiss you.” The heat is pooling in my cheeks and I know that Rhett could see me blushing, even in the dark.

“I’ve always wanted to do that too, Link. Sometimes best friends have to show each other how much they love them.” He’s running his fingertips over my jaw to my neck as he speaks, and he pulls me in for another kiss as his hands find their way through my hair. 

I follow his lead and do the same as we gently continue to pull each other closer. His tongue is dancing over mine and a tiny moan forms in my throat. I swing my leg over both of his so I’m straddling him – this makes for a better and more comfortable angle. I never knew that kissing your best friend would feel so perfect. I want to do this more. 

As we kiss, we are exploring each other’s clothed bodies with foreign fingertips. This kind of thing is unknown to both of us, but we are both appreciating the newness of every feeling. Our lips are moving in time in perfectly synchronized motions as if we were made for kissing each other. 

I’ve lost track of time and my lips feel full, probably swollen. When I pull away to look at Rhett, his are pinker than usual and perhaps slightly bruised. I’m out of breath – caused by a mixture of the sudden loss of his mouth on mine and well, I’m just simply left breathless. I’ve always hoped for this moment but it was only in my dreams. This simple reality is everything I needed… a perfect birthday present.

Rhett has returned his hand to my jaw and he places a few innocent kisses on my eyelids and cheeks before he leaves just one more on my lips. He rolls over and gently brings me along with him. I lay my head in the crook of his neck as he runs his hand down my back and squeezes me with the other arm. I bring my arm to his waist and squeeze back. A sigh escapes both of our mouths in unison. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing that more often.”

“Me neither. I don’t think I’ve ever received a more perfect gift.”

“You mean, you don’t think that action figure I gave you that one year was better?”

I let out a chuckle and he follows suit. We think back to our past birthdays and I eventually fall asleep. Rhett’s arms are around me and I can feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. I’m not sure another birthday could top this one, but I do hope that Rhett tries to outdo himself next year. Right now though, I’ve never wanted more. I’ve fallen asleep in my best friends arms and I hope this isn’t the last time I do.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot. I've never written fluff or cute stuff so I hope it's alright!


End file.
